Dévotion
by BlackAndRedLittleDevil
Summary: (je hais les résumés) Et s'il n'était pas parti de suite ? [Texte cadeau de Venalosia Zearel]


NA: mon cadeau d'anniversaire par ma Vena que j'ai adoré.

Rien ne m'appartiens, les personnages sont de Mashima.

Enjoy !

* * *

Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, comme la couleur du ciel, la fin de l'Univers ou la couleur des yeux d'un être. Bien sûr, il peut y avoir de la science derrière, mais qui peut expliquer la science ?  
Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas, comme la dévotion totale dans l'aveuglement. Certaines choses ne veulent pas s'expliquer, ne veulent pas se laisser expliquer. Tu le sais bien, pourtant. A voiler ton regard pour une raison bien plus importante que celle d'empêcher ta magie de se mettre à éclater dans tous les sens. A voiler ton regard pour que les gens ne puissent pas le suivre alors qu'il vagabonde sur des places vides où Il avait l'habitude de s'asseoir. Personne ne sait où il est parti. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.  
Toi, tu sais que non.

Tout le monde avait cru que tu l'avais supplié de rester et que vous en étiez restés là. Qu'il s'était barré, que tu n'avais pas trop pu insister - dépendance oblige. Quelle connerie que ce truc - que peut-être tu n'avais pas pleuré, sauf dans ton oreiller aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit. Tu pourrais y sourire, à cette idée. Car personne ne sait ou ne peut simplement deviner.  
Tout le monde avait cru qu'il était parti et que vous deux, c'était fini.  
Tout le monde avait cru, et tout le monde avait tort.

Allongé sur ton lit, la tête à nu, tu ne peux t'empêcher d'effleurer et de couvrir de ton regard la forme encore dessinée dans le creux de ton matelas. Un corps qui s'est imprimé sous la chaleur dégagée, sous la force et l_'impression_ qu'il était là il y avait encore peu de temps.  
D'ailleurs, il était encore là il y a peu de temps.  
Son odeur flotte encore dans l'air, sa voix résonne alors qu'il cherche simplement des habits à l'autre bout de la chambre.  
Ce sont des mots sans importance. Pourquoi s'habiller alors que l'on peut rester ensemble encore un peu?  
"Ne pars pas..."  
Comme une supplique qui s'échappe de tes lèvres. Un léger sourire, un geste de ta main comme pour dire _reviens, s'il te plait. _Tu n'imposes rien, tu ne demandes rien. Tu supplies juste, comme à genoux on supplierait un Dieu ou un entité de venir accéder à notre requête.  
Tu n'imposes rien.

Tu n'imposes pas le baiser qui s'ensuit, ta bouche contre la sienne qui s'entrouvrent, vos langues qui se cherchent et se trouvent pour s'enlacer. C'est une dévotion amoureuse, sentimentale et unique qui te remplit, fait brûler le feu au fond de toi. Vos lèvres s'affrontent et se laissent se retrouver, se couvrent de salive et de sourires embrumés. Tu es à moitié allongé sur ton matelas, insolent et joueur. Tu n'imposes rien.  
Le silence se fait pesant. Ses doigts effleurent tes cheveux, rasés par endroits d'une manière quasiment erratique. Ils glissent le long de ta joue, de tes lèvres encore trempées qui sourient innocemment et tu donnes un coup de langue sur le pouce qui se ballade. Laxus sourit.  
C'est un sourire qui s'agrandit, au fur et à mesure que tu tires sur les vêtements qu'il avait mis de longues minutes incessantes à enfiler. Haut, pantalon, sous-vêtements, tout finit à côté du lit pour que tu puisses le contempler sans problèmes.

Tu ne quittes pas son corps des yeux, poussé à penser que tu n'as rien de mieux à contempler. Il est parfait, là, au dessus de toi sa chaleur irradiant sur ton propre corps nu, réchauffant ton sang qui te fait gonfler un peu plus à chaque respiration.

Il est parfait comme tu es certain de ne jamais cesser de l'aimer. Tu le lui murmures, d'ailleurs. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Des mots qui se perdent, d'une voix presque craintive. Tes doigts se sont glissés le long de son sexe tendu, pour le caresser sur toute la longueur. Un doigt après l'autre qui finirent par se refermer en main autour et suivre un rythme calqué sur son souffle.

Entre tes lèvres, son pouce a été remplacé par son index et son majeur. Tes doigts s'activent, courent autant sur la longueur que sur la tête, et ta bouche elle-même se laisse envahir de bonne grâce pour humidifier suffisamment ceux qui sont à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas uniquement physique. Ce sont des appels à s'unir, à s'aimer pour ne plus se lâcher. Tu gémis quand il ne le peut pas, sentant ses muscles se figer, ta main amener quelque chose en lui tandis que ton bas-ventre te fait mal. Tu gémis quand tu dois le lacher, que tu ne veux pas et que tout te quitte.

La froideur mordante du manque. Sa bouche dans ton cou, les dents qui caressent le suçon qu'il te fait. Et les doigts enfoncés presque brutalement, trois d'une fois. Chaleur. Grognements sourds. _Je t'aime._ Et les doigts qui poussent, et ta main qui lui caresse le torse, prend en main vos deux sexes tendus à la limite d'imploser. _Je t'aime._ Ses doigts écartent et te font bouger comme tu le peux. Tu en as besoin, en toi. Trois ne suffisent pas. La chaleur singulière du désir au coeur de ton corps, tes hanches qui bougent pour avoir toujours plus.  
Ta main qui se lève, tes jambes qui s'ouvrent. Ton membre qui implore de l'attention.  
_Je t'aime._

Vos deux corps s'unissent en une seule seconde.

Il bouge aussitôt, ancré en toi. Ses mouvements sont amples, douloureux pendant à peine une demi seconde. Enfin en toi. Tu gémis, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque, arqué contre les draps pour te coller contre sa chaleur. Tu ne vois plus. Tu ne sens plus que son souffle sur toi, que ton sexe qui coule sur ton bas-ventre indiquant que tu vas te libérer bientôt. Tu ne sens que lui dans ton corps, poussant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus loin pour chercher ta prostate qu'il frappe au rythme de tes gémissements.  
Son corps imbriqué dans le tien te fait perdre pied, alors que tu murmures _je t'aime_ et glisse dans l'inconscience alors que tu le sens se vider en toi et s'effondrer, la main dans la tienne et vos ventres collés par ton propre sperme échappé.

Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas: elles se vivent, simplement. Elles se vivent pour laisser au fond du coeur une douleur que même l'aveuglement et même la dévotion ne peuvent soigner.  
Certaines choses ne s'expliquent pas. Ton amour pour lui fait partie de celles-là. Alors, que tu l'aimes à en crever, à en souffrir et à te détruire. Que tu l'aimes jusqu'à en bafouer tout ce que tu as pu voir décider, que tu l'aimes à te parjurer pour le suivre ! Juste pour avoir sur toi une dernière fois ses lèvres et ses mains. Pour avoir en toi l'impression que vous n'êtes qu'un.  
Certaines choses ne s'expliqueront jamais.  
La couleur du ciel, la fin de l'Univers ou vos deux mains jointes qui te hantent et te laisseront couler au fond des abysses dont vous deux ne ressortirez jamais, car l'amour est ainsi fait.  
L'amour ou la dévotion ?  
Dans tous les cas, le laisser partir, ça serait con.


End file.
